


加冕

by Ycoar



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M, モブレ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycoar/pseuds/Ycoar
Summary: 圣空星恶劣的加冕仪式，和人造人王者不能想象的成人体验。





	加冕

坐在倒数第二排边缘的位置，我感到了紧张。座位是长辈选的，他们说我明年就会成年，来看倒也无妨，只是不能在视野清楚的地方。这让我意识到这项所谓神圣的仪式也有它羞于启齿的地方，但在规律的纵容下下，你看，超越道德束缚的就能被冠冕堂皇地展示出来。  
一场盛大的宴会，意在庆祝新王成年时的加冕。有幸到席的非贵即富，在星球上最高等级的宫殿里，穿着华丽的男女陆续就席。我环顾一周，没看见同龄人的身影；考虑到仪式内容的特殊性，这不算一场老少皆宜的庆典。  
其实从进场之前开始，我的嘴里就干到泌不出唾液。父亲或许觉察到不自然，却心照不宣的选择沉默。侍者穿梭席间，为手上空空的客人递上暗金色的信封。我拿到一封，打开是仪式的内容表，我的目光一下就落在最后几行的位置。喉间猛地又紧了。

 

灯光转暗，仅剩前方高台中心的一束聚光。随着管弦乐队奏起恢弘乐章，新王的剪影投映出来。我大概知道他的模样，是与我年纪相仿的少年，有着皇室象征的金色眼瞳和头发——不过都是人造产物。我们这届的新王由于诸多复杂的因素，是人造的皇族。  
嘉德罗斯，神与玫瑰。一个带着宗教色彩、让人浮想联翩的姓名。父亲所不知道的是，我的视力相当不错，即使隔了近乎百米，也能将王的容貌尽收眼底。他被按照世间美的极致制造，从面容上无可挑剔，只是显得稚气一些，不像已经成年。  
接下来便是宣誓、赐冠等惯常环节。在我眼里尽是新鲜，可身边估计见过两次以上的大人们，借着座位偏僻，甚至开始低声交谈。恍神里，一个淫秽的词语飘过耳畔，硬生生将我从凝神观察里带出。等我的注意转到周围的交谈，才意识到他们也对最后的仪式在意的很。黑暗中，我看了眼父亲，只见他面容凝重，一言不发。  
环节陆续结束。父亲似乎无法忍耐周遭的交谈，起身离席。我没和他去，继续坐在那里。

 

终于，在全场无形的骚动里，万众瞩目的节目到来。接下来的半个时辰，新王将在现场几百人的注视里与一名女子交媾，以证明他人造的躯壳拥有所有正常的人类功能，包括最为重要的繁衍技巧。  
这是前所未有的项目。看似合理、又隐约带着聚众欢淫的气息，似乎经过多次投票才定下来。事到如今，我必须承认，即使同为男性，我也非常好奇那具裹在猩红色长袍里的身体。有那么漂亮面庞的人，他的身体会和我们一样吗？至于与女性交媾本身，反而不让我那么在意，无非是肢体纠缠，这类影像私下要有多少有多少。  
大厅的光线比先前再暗了点。高台中央升起另一尊石台，四面被透明的壁垒阻隔，防止中间的人跌下。我在台上看见了父亲，他和那位新王站在一起。此时的新王早已褪下他赤色的长袍，仅披一件洁白的罩衫，金发披散肩头。他和父亲站在一起，显得格外袖珍娇小。  
我震惊得不能言语，身边人也开始议论纷纷，对眼前情况表达疑惑。这时，父亲开口了。他的声音通过别在衣襟上的传声器传到厅堂每个角落。大意是在最终的决策里，更改了原本拟定的交媾的内容。我们的新王现在不会再和一名女子交媾，而应与被选中的男性结合。  
和男性结合！在众目睽睽之下，和我的父亲？我的头脑如被雷击，直到身后人拍着肩膀要我坐下，才发现自己因震惊不自觉站起身来。重新坐回位置，我心跳如鼓，已经听不清周围人是在抱怨还是欢呼。总之，由于这个变化，全场从刻意压抑的死寂转为了爆发。父亲在期间没有再说任何一句，仅仅安静地站在台上，接受全场人的注视和议论，将手放在我们新王的肩上。

“……吵死了。”

头顶传来一声清脆的少年音，顷刻让场内安静下来。所有人都把注意放回了台上，那个一袭白衣的少年王者。在确定方才话语就出自他口以后，又掀起小范围的波浪。想必也有与父亲相同的装备贴在他的身上，他的模样随声线的暴露更显出让人不安的稚嫩。

“喂，可以开始了吧。”新王再度开口，语气相当不耐，“还要等那群渣渣在下面吵嚷多久啊？”

“是，新王大人。”父亲语气谦卑。

新王发出一声冷哼，甩掉了父亲的手。他抬起一条纤细的腿，直接踩上了床铺。在床上摇摇晃晃地站着，先朝台下扫视一眼（目光凌厉得像与接下来将发生的事情无关），视线移到父亲身上。动作……孩子气得过分。我听见自己心脏的狂跳。  
父亲也单膝跪了上去，先亲吻了新王的手背。他的模样我看不见，扩音器却把那声亲吻带到场内各处。然后，他直接撩起王的衣摆，将头探了进去。

 

我发誓，这是我十七年人生中所见过、最为荒诞淫靡的场面。我的父亲，怀里搂着最尊贵人的腰肢，褪去对方衣衫，去舔舐胸前的两点。同时也把握着下方的脆弱，通过我不看见的手法，让少年压不住嘴边的娇声。  
抱着父亲的脑袋，新王原先挺直的腰板已经软了下去，如果没有父亲在手背的支持，可能会直接瘫倒。他应该是处子，没遭过这等服侍，加上对常理的不懂，居然没有丝毫压抑声音的自觉。带一点泣音的抗拒，与完全紊乱的呼吸，笼罩在厅内几百人的头顶。再这样下去他可能真会哭出声音。父亲的喘息交杂一起，还有嘴上不停的动作带出液体黏稠的音效。我的口舌已经干燥到难以想象，恍惚里居然觉得父亲所吸吮到的应是乳汁，否则怎会有如此浪荡的水声？我们的新王，不仅在他人身下雌伏，甚至和女性一般……不、不可能的吧。

“不行……啊啊，别吸……！”

开场的傲然气势消失无踪，新王发出可怜的恳求。伴着一声短促的尖叫，我猜他抵达了顶峰。他在父亲怀里猛地仰起头去，完美的肉体在白亮的光下，呈现出如濒死的天鹅一般凄美的光暗图影。我的裤子晕开了污渍，即使只是隔着裤子小心翼翼地抚弄，在目睹眼前一切以后，刺激连通了感官。

“哈…结、结束了吧。你下去。”

持着软糯下来的嗓音，新王企图找回尊严那样，发出可笑的命令。而父亲的回答则是将他推到床铺，径直将那双白皙的长腿拉到最开。蔽体的白袍在最早就被扔到一旁，白袍下的身体一丝不挂，所以他已经没有任何物件能用于防备。从我的视角能见到父亲将头伏进了王的腿间，但他照顾的分明不是前方刚刚泄过一次的性器。而是更加能激人羞耻、脆弱无助的位置。

“干什么！等等！之前没说……呜啊啊……”

新王徒劳地蹭着身子，想摆脱父亲的钳制，可两腿从根部被完全抓住的劣势让他毫无还手之力。

“别、别舔那里……嗯、你是变态吗……呜呜……”

难以想象这是一位王者应吐出的话语。但他确实那么做了，和色情影片里的女优一般，在极度无助、茫然和恐惧里绝望地哭泣，殊不知这于男人而言比邀请更加可怕。可能是被碰到敏感的一点，胡乱踢蹬的腿猛地僵直一下，然后就软绵绵垂了下来。发出的那声变了音调的呻吟彻底让我放弃了理智，从裤裆里掏出性器，毫不自恃地开始手淫。

“大人，我可以进去了吗？”父亲问，“您的里面、看样子已经准备好了。”

“不可以…怎么会……”

“您看，它在等待什么……”

没有没有没有。年轻的王含糊不清地拒绝，晃动一头被汗水浸透的金发。父亲从他的腿间起身，一手从小腹抚上胸膛，并在胸口停留。可能是碰了被闲置好会儿的乳头，厅内又是一声闷哼。确定对方不会再反抗后，父亲解开了皮带。

“啊、啊啊……”

被进入的过程显然并不轻松，从王离开被铺的腰背和不连贯的颤音中就能察觉。如果我看的清晰，他甚至在靠揉搓床单去宣泄，以至于周围被单完全皱成一团。缓慢的开拓过程里，父亲没有说话，只有愈发粗重的鼻息体现他的兴奋。

“好了，大人。辛苦您了。”

父亲说着，俯身亲吻王的眼角——忽然间，一股前所未有的情愫涌上我的心头。父亲在亲吻我们的王，带给我最大的观感居然不是被背叛的愤怒，而是妒火焚身。他在吻去那个人的泪水！那个堪称完美的造物、嘉德罗斯，我们的王……神的玫瑰花朵。不仅如此他还进入他的身体，看尽他所有痛苦和放纵的神情，听他在自己耳侧哭泣……做一切的人是我的父亲！身为儿子的我却仅能坐在台下最偏僻的角落，捕捉流溢出的春色。世间怎有这样的不公呢！

嘉德罗斯的浪叫没有停止。在一段时间的适应后，父亲重新开始了动作。我能看见那具纤瘦的少年体格随着身后的顶弄，如风浪玩弄的小舟一般在白色浪潮上摇摆，一度几近覆没。他已经吐不出完整的词句，口中溢出破碎的呻吟、喘息和哭声，而那痛苦里明显还有快感。父亲将他的双腿推到不能再高，膝盖都顶上肩膀，这让下体激烈交欢的水声能够被胸前的收音器隐约捕捉，几十倍放大地泄露出去。我的脑中一片混沌，不受控制地幻想那淫水泛滥的小穴、被操到翻出嫩肉，根本不能闭合。这和另一幅奇妙的意象混在一起：金黄的玫瑰花蕾，从中溢出甜美的花蜜，让人疯狂到渴望立刻上前吮吸。

“不要了…呜呜……已经……不行……”

“啊！再、再顶那边的话，会死……死掉……”

“太…无礼了……欸、欸！不！等下，要死了……呜啊啊啊！”

——新王达到了高潮。被插弄着后穴、像妓女一样呻吟，还发出娇媚极致的淫声。他单薄的身板剧烈抖动，二度射精和下身黏浊的喷薄一同流泻出来。先前还因快感攀上父亲背部的手滑落下去，手指却还在痉挛。  
被干的那么舒服吗？我呆滞地想，掌中的精液流到地上。

 

灯光变亮以后，我不得不面对自己失态的窘态。然后我很快就放下心来，只见身边人状态并不比我好到多少。女人们掩着嘴，视线游离面色绯红。男人则和我一样，发现大家彼此彼此以后，都不再抑制还未平息的粗喘。  
我的视线又回到台上，父亲穿好裤子以后，就把新王安置在床头，半个身子靠在他的怀里。对方像是失去意识、或者没有多余气力，就那么顺从地把头靠在父亲肩膀，眼神空荡。高台渐渐落下。就在此时，我突然意识到父亲所望的正是我所在的方向。然而我只顾看王，等觉察到这点时，早无法研究他眼神的奥妙。  
唯一能确定、也是此时我的心中唯一剩下的事情就是——我们都将爱他。

这个结论令人战栗，它看去多么忠诚，一如这场仪式一样。

我从未如此担忧未来。


End file.
